Goodbye Jessie remake
by Bunearyfan
Summary: (Jessie and James are teenagers in this) Jessie, James and Meowth get teleported to the scary world of Slender... friendships will be tested and what is Jessie hiding? (Rated T just in case)


Goodbye Jessie remake

(A/N: Hey everyone: Bunearyfan here! Well, if you have seen/read my story 'Goodbye Jessie', my friends were around that day, and they were fighting over my laptop, so it's not as good as it could have been. I didn't like how it turned out. And someone reviewed giving me some improvement tips, and told me more about slender game-play (I'm way to scared to play it, XD), so thanks! Here is the improved (and longer) version of the story. (P.S: In the version, James doesn't die, my friend dared me to make him die. :( ))

Ages:

Jessie: 18

James: 19

Meowth: Level 17

Jessie, James and Meowth, one of the many evil trios in the evil Team Rocket, sat by the small campfire, with James' Yamask and Jessie's Woobat joining them. As they ate (which is rare because their always starving), a little wormhole appeared in the place of the bright fire.

"Jimmy, is it April fool's day yet?" Meowth asked, trying to touch the wormhole, bracing himself to get burned. As he touched it, he got sucked into the hole in the fire!

"James! We should go after Meowth!" Jessie yelled right into his face.

"Are you sure, Jessie?" James raised his eyebrows up and down flirtingly. "We can just stay in here and-" This earned him a slap from his lover.

Jessie grabbed James' shaking hand, and they both jumped into the hole, as it closed up slightly. The Woobat and Yamask looked at each-other before jumping in after their masters.

They found themselves in a mysterious forest, with a note left at their feet. Jessie picked the note up and read it. "There are eight notes scattered around the forest, find them before he comes," she read, repeating the empty words out loud.

"Who's he?" James asked, rubbing the cheek where Jessie had slapped him. He was greeted again by a bump on his head. "What was that for?" James asked the female Team Rocket member angrily.

Jessie looked at him, with her very famous not amused look. "I never did that, your Yamask and my Woobat done it!" she yelled. Turning around, she started walking away.

"Where are you going, cheeky?" James asked. "To find those notes, pidove-brain, if you want to survive, follow me carefully, I know what your like!" Jessie called, without turning around. Her Woobat looked back, and then tried to keep up with her master.

James gave a long sigh, knowing she had won this argument, and so he started followed her. His Yamask kept up with Jessie's Woobat. James chuckled, "I've raised him well, just like my Weezing," before tears fell down his eyes, remembering letting his Weezing and Jessie letting her Arbok return to the wild.

Jessie stopped in front of a tree, and stared at it, before falling over in pain. Above her head, was a note, but James never seen it, for he crouched down beside Jessie, as she held the lower part of her stomach painfully. "Jessie, are you okay?" James asked, concerned for his fellow co-worker.

Jessie weakly stood up, as she still held the lower part of her stomach. "I'm fine," she rasped weakly, turning around, still very much in pain, and grabbed the note that was in front of her. On it, was a man with no face, wearing a black suit, and a tree, and above the drawn man, said, 'Follow'.

James looked at his co-worker and said, "Maybe we should find somewhere to rest for the night?" Jessie nodded in agreement, and wobbled a bit as she walked. Suddenly, a rustle was heard deep inside the forest. James stood in front of Jessie, protecting her from the 'monster' that was going to appear in front of the pair. Instead of a horrible zombie or a twerp, there stood, a little Meowth, not looking very amused. It was their Meowth.

"Hey, what was with da fallin' over back dere? I saws ya from in da middle of da forest, and I also found some shelter," Meowth announced.

The Woobat and Yamask glanced at Meowth. Woobat flew over to Meowth's ear and whispered something. Meowth's eyes widened to about the size of a Wooper's head. "You don't mean?" Meowth asked the Woobat, but it just slowly nodded it's head. The bewildered Meowth just turned his head and said to a worried James and Jessie, "Come on, I knows a place where we can get some shut-eye."

Meowth lead the two human Team Rocket members to the back of an old truck. "I know it's not shelter, for deres no roof, but it will do until tomorrow, right?" meowth asked, but James was to busy looking on the step that lead to where the shelter that the cat pokemon was talking about. On the step was another note. "Hey, whats dis?" Meowth asked as James picked it up. As he read it, the same man in the note before was in the note, and it said on each side of him, 'no no no no no'.

James looked up, and saw Jessie, who had already climbed into the truck back while he was reading the note, was staring up into the tree tops, because there was no sky in sight, it was just getting too big to take in. He laid down beside her, and asked, "Jessie, something's bothering you, what is it?"

Jessie turned around and said, "Remember that party three months ago?" James looked bewildered, but nodded anyway, as Jessie continued, "Well, we got drunk, as you may be able to remember, and we had... you know what, and now, James, I think your going to be a father."

James stared at Jessie, unable to accept the news. His best friend, co-worker and possibly, dare he say it, girlfriend, was now pregnant? And worst (or best, he couldn't decide) of all, it was his child. He was screwed when they returned to their own world. If they ever got back...

* * *

The next day came, and James had hardly got any sleep. He was too busy thinking about Jessie and the baby that was growing inside of her. 'I'm going to find those notes on my own, I'm not risking Jessie getting lost, or worse, killed,' the purple-haired teen thought, and slowly sneaked out of the back of the truck. He took one last look at the pregnant 18-year-old and the cat pokemon sleeping beside her, and ran off to find the 6 remaining notes.

* * *

Jessie woke up, and went to kiss James to wake him up, but realised that he wasn't there. Jessie's eyes opened wildly. She looked around twice, before spotting Meowth at the bottom of the truck, looking for the father-to-be around the vehicle.

"Jessie, your up! Jimmy is missin'" Meowth reported idiotically.

"No sh!t sherlock," Jessie retorted. She stood up, but took a big pain in her stomach. Looking up at the sky, she whispered, "Please come back James," before falling to the truck's wooden floor in pain.

* * *

James looked around the forest, having collected 2 more notes. He made sure he could find his way back to his other two members of the team. His stomach twisted and turned with the thought of leaving his pregnant female best friend in the arms of a cat who got scared by seeing a shadow. Deciding that he knew that he couldn't trust the cat pokemon to take care of Jessie, he turned to go back, and there was standing the man in the note. "HOLY WOBBUFFET!" James screamed, and ran away back to the truck, hoping the man wasn't behind him.

* * *

Back at the truck, unaware of what James had seen, Jessie had recovered from the pain in her stomach. She stood up, and looked around the truck, as Meowth climbed up the three metal steps, and climbed onto her shoulder. Jessie shot him a glare, but then ignore the cat pokemon, as he looked around for James.

Five minutes passed and there was still no sign of James. Jessie set a hand on her stomach, looked up to the sky and hoped he would come back safe. Some time after that, little metal footsteps were heard on the stairs, and up climbed a tired James, holding two more notes. Jessie kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed the notes from him with one flick of her wrist.

One note said, 'Help Me', and the other said, 'Can't run'. Jessie was even more scared than she was when they had arrived, and it showed by the way here eyes sparkled. James looked at the scared teen's face expression, and hugged her in comfort. "Jessie, we're not going to die here, I know it," James whispered.

Meowth looked at the two, and made a sick face, and pretended to throw up. This was punished by Jessie's faithful Woobat using Gust to knock the cat pokemon out.

* * *

As the dreaded night fell, the Team Rocket trio decided to find some better shelter, and they wandered around the dark forest. Their flashlight seemed to sometimes give out. James knew that Jessie sometimes took stomach pains, because of the baby growing inside of her, so the purple haired member of the trio knew that they had to find a roof. He couldn't get the image of that man out of his head. He didn't want that man to go after Jessie or their baby.

Jessie held the flashlight and turned backwards, and screamed. James knew this was trouble, he whipped around and saw the same man as eariler in front of Jessie. "RUN!" James shouted, and Meowth looked around. They all ran from the man, and James seemed to not run as fast as the other two.

James was running, and he tripped over a stone. "James!" Jessie screamed, turning around, as the man teleported closer. James tried to stand up but tumbled down. He then realised his ankle was broken. "Jessie, go without me, I will hold him back!" James replied, standing up, but collapsing because of his ankle. Jessie nodded tearfully, and ran with Meowth, as they ran towards the shelter.

* * *

Reaching the shelter, Jessie had lost sight of James. Tears escaped her eyes as she cried, "James no!"Meowth noticed the crying pink-haired teenager, and grabbed her arm. "Jess, we have to get futhder (futher) inside!" Meowth meowed worryingly. Sighing sadly, Jessie followed the cat pokemon.

They found a little corner further in the creepy place that someone at some point, must have called 'home'.

Jessie and Meowth cuddled closer to each-other for warmth, as it was colder than expected in the little corner. Meowth made sure he stayed near Jessie's belly, because he wanted to make sure that the baby growing inside of her (thanks to James) wasn't cold.

* * *

As soon as the tiniest bit of sunlight crept slowly into the corner, Jessie and Meowth were up, and outside, looking for James. Jessie ran past where the two had gotten separated, and just seen a trail of blood leading into the forest. Her Woobat, who was sleeping outside of the shelter since the last night, followed her into the forest, as well as Meowth and James' Yamask.

Where the trail of blood ended, there was a battered and broken familier purple-haired Team Rocket member laying at the end of the trail.

What Jessie didn't notice, is that there was very shallow breathing. Jessie sat on her knees, and broke down crying. She sat down next to the body, as Meowth, Woobat and Yamask caught up. Meowth hugged the girl crying at the scene. The Woobat and Yamask tried to calm her down. Jessie held her stomach, as she took yet another pain, and she held James' cold hand and held it tightly, still in a lot of pain.

Suddenly, the blood covered teenager's eyes fluttered open weakly. "James," Jessie rasped weakly, still in a lot of pain. Holding her hand, James struggled to get up. Managing to sit up, the weak teenager held her hand tightly. He gently kissed the top of Jessie's head. Meowth just looked in amazement.

"I managed to lose the man, and I found another note," James muttered softly, when Jessie's stomach pain had eased off. He passed her the crumbled up note.

Jessie grabbed the note, and it read, 'always watching, no eyes'. Jessie wasn't scared, because she hadn't lost the most inportant friend in her life. Meowth, Woobat and Yamask spotted something above their heads. It was another wormhole.

"Well, lets go home!" Meowth cried, and jumped into the wormhole, followed by Woobat and Yamask, James and then Jessie.

* * *

Landing back at their campfire, there was an eerie spirt sitting on the log. Jessie screamed, and the spirit whispered, "You have returned. You have completed the test." James looked confused, as he stood on one leg. "What?" James asked. "I needed to test your friendship, although I never expected Jessie to be pregnant! Sorry... anyway, the bond between you three is stronger than anyone else's in Team Rocket so far. If you exsuce me, I need to check Butch and Cassidy's bond," the spirted infromed the five that stood before it, and it disappeared into the sky.

"Well... that has to be the most normal thing I've seen since the past 2 days, ya dig?" Meowth exclaimed. Jessie nodded and set her head on James' shoulder. James looked a bit scared, as he sat down , and Jessie followed him, and resumed the same postion.

"Well, we now have a family launching. Lets just prepare for trouble and lets not make it double," Jessie sighed. James smiled at the teenager and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

(A/N: Well, did you like the new one? I enjoyed writing it! Should I make a sequel? Bye! Okay, it may not suite the title now, the story... but I'm keeping it!)

~Bunearyfan


End file.
